Ready Room
The Ready Room (also referred to as the Briefing Room) is a location on the [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]]. It is here that Admiral Dane informed Samus Aran, Ghor, Gandrayda and Rundas of their mission during the beginning of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description The Ready Room is located down a corridor from the Flag Bridge. The shape of the room is actually a similar shape to the Galactic Federation insignia (a Federation Marine's Visor). The centre of the room contains a holographic projector platform that can display a hologram of, and allow conversation with the Olympus' Aurora Unit, 242. The platform can also project other information if necessary. Four ventilation grilles are present on the walls behind the projector. At the back left and right of the room are two control terminal hubs, which control the projector and also receive incoming information and status reports concerning the Olympus. Data and incoming messages are controlled and accessed by interactive touch sensitive holograms. The room contains a Halberd-Class Turret, concealed above the entrance archway. This unit can be deployed if any of the personnel or guests come under attack. This is one of the rooms in which the ambient Heion2 theme plays. Role Samus' first objective upon boarding the Olympus is to meet Admiral Dane and the other Bounty Hunters in the Ready Room. When she arrives, Samus pans her surroundings and spots Admiral Dane talking to a Male Fleet Trooper. She also sees Ghor and Rundas, and behind them she sees another Samus. Admiral Dane shouts at the other Samus, who reveals herself to be Gandrayda in disguise. Admiral Dane introduces AU 242 using the projector to display an image of the Aurora. 242 explains that the Aurora network had been disabled. Ghor remarks and is puzzled by the decision to bring the network down. 242 then tells Ghor that the decision was a necessary one, as all Auroras had been infected with an unknown virus seven days prior. She then goes on to say that Federation scientists have already devised a vaccine. Admiral Dane interjects, saying that 242 was the first AU to receive the vaccine, purging all traces of the infection. Gandrayda asks where the virus originated, to which Dane replies that the Federation believe that it was of Space Pirate design. Dane then tells the Hunters of an incident the Federation believe to be related to the release of the virus. The [[G.F.S Valhalla|G.F.S. Valhalla]] went missing while on a training mission four months ago, and the Ship's logs reveal they were attacked by a Space Pirate Boarding Pod. Ghor questions the logic in disrupting a Federation training mission, to which Gandrayda replies: "They're Pirates. How could they resist a prize like that?". Rundas states that the attack would never have happened if he'd been there. Gandrayda dismisses this comment with her hand, but Dane grimly affirms that it was a shame he wasn't, in a rather sarcastic manner. Dane then confirms that the Pirates boarded the Valhalla and stole the ship's Aurora Unit, 313. Dane adds that this is how the Pirates planted the virus into the system. 242 concludes that the Federation's security protocols were able to shut down the network, before the virus caused irreversible damage. Dane points out that the network is still vulnerable. He emphasizes the need to rid the network of the virus, and bring the other AUs online. Dane explains that this is where the Hunters come into the scheme, and tells them that their mission is to rid the AUs of the virus, and investigate Pirate activity in the area. Suddenly, a tremor shakes the Olympus, flickering lights. 242 declares a condition red, and one of the Male Fleet Troopers alerts Dane to a Pirate attack fleet that came out of "some sort of Wormhole". He adds that the Pirates are heading for Norion's Base Sector Zero. Dane orders the Hunters down to the planet to aid the ground troops and stop the Pirate attack. Ghor, Gandrayda and Rundas leave, with Samus staying behind for a brief moment to observe the AU, which disappears. Briefing dialogue * He says "damn" in the original NTSC version, but "no" in the PAL and Metroid Prime Trilogy versions of Corruption. Connecting rooms *Meeting Access (via a Blue Door) Scans ;Projector:"Projector allows Aurora Unit 242 to communicate with those inside the meeting area." ;Station:"Emergency stations reporting in. Medical teams at full-alert status. All stations are standing by." ;Station (2):"Fighter squadrons deployed. All squad leaders are given the clear to engage the enemy." ;Station (3):"Defense systems activated. All shields operating at full power. All troopers report to stations." ;Station (4):"Emergency condition: red. All emergency stations alerted. All troopers report to stations." ;Station (5):"Combat stations alerted. All personnel report immediately to their designated stations." Gallery Ready_Room_eye_level_view.png|Samus-eye-view upon entering Ready_Room_left_view.png|Left side view of the Ready Room Ready_Room.png|Admiral Dane consults a Fleet Trooper. Ready_room.png|Samus arrives as Gandrayda reveals herself. Ready_Room_Dane_addresses_Hunters.png|Dane introduces 242. Ready_room_4.png|Admiral Dane and AU 242 Ready_room_2.png Ready_room_5.png Ready_room_samus_and_admiral_dane_hd.png|Samus and Admiral Dane Ready_room_7.png|Samus observes AU 242's hologram ru:Комната Брифингов Category:Rooms Category:GFS Olympus